Stretching one's muscles before and after physical activity has long been recommended by doctors and other health professionals as being important for preventing injury and improving flexibility. While many exercise and weight lifting machines exist on the market today, there are not many stretching machines available that can aid a user in safely stretching some of the harder to stretch muscle groups, such as hamstrings and shoulder muscles. There exists a need for a stretching machine that will aid a user in stretching with a low risk of injury.